


We can't all be Winners (but we can sure as hell try)

by Saladhime



Category: Daiya no Ace
Genre: Baseball Shop!AU, Eijun just wants to be employee of the month, M/M, Miyuki is Miyuki, This is dumb I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladhime/pseuds/Saladhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura just wants to stop Miyuki's reign as employee of the month every month and prove that he's the fucking best, and that maybe it can put his dumb feelings for Miyuki on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't all be Winners (but we can sure as hell try)

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote on mobile, so I'll fix the italics and stuff later. I had no beta on this, do all the mistakes are mine. Also, I hope you enjoy my first fic on here! I really love this pairing, so I'm glad I could contribute even if it's dumb. Thank you for reading!

Sawamura didn't tend to glare often. In fact, he was the most enthusiastic and charismatic person working at the Seido baseball shop. It was only when he started to work around Sawamura's shifts that he felt the need to throw slightly more unpleasant looks around. 

Those looks were always pointed towards his coworker by the name of Miyuki Kazuya, who happened to be older than Sawamura by only a year, but felt the need to rub it in his face as much as possible, insisting that he call him 'Miyuki-senpai' when Sawamura would counter by saying he would rather choke on shards of glass. He also seemed accustomed to teasing and downright insulting Sawamura and some of the other employees. 

Sawamura and Miyuki tended to argue often, though it was more one sided, since Sawamura did most of the yelling. Miyuki just smirked and would throw around key phrases that would push all of Sawamura's buttons the wrong way. Their arguments wouldn't last very long during hours. Just little snippets of biting words during slower hours and break. 

Sawamura also had a really gross and uwelcomed crush on him too. It was troublesome and out of all the people he chose the dumb brunette megane and it pissed him off to no end. He even tried punching a hole in the break room wall when he first figured it out, but his good friend Haruichi managed to convince him out of it, leaving Sawamura frustrated, but without a broken hand or fines. 

It was slow at the store today, and Sawamura didn't really feel like arguing about how the bats were placed in the rack, even though Miyuki does it all wrong and goddamn the glasses bastard for plaguing his thoughts when they were unwanted in the first place. He put his head in his hands as he sat at the register. 

"Don't do that Bakamura. You'll scare away all the customers with that kind of look." 

Sawamura bolted up from his state of confusion and distress to be greeted by the dumb face that started the whole thing. He wasted no time in sending a fiery glare at the brunette, and turned to doodle on a post-it nearby. 

"It's not gonna scare anyone away Miyuki Kazuya! You're the one who's more likely to scare people away, stupid. Also, you placed the bats incorrectly. Again." Sawamura huffed as he sketched a stick figure of Miyuki being eaten by tigers. Maybe he'd add in some lions. Stress drawing was working wonders once again, able to stay calm and not yell at the asshole in front of him. 

"If you hate the way that I place them, why don't you just do them?" Miyuki inquired, leaning over the register, eyes flicking to the graphic mauling of his stick figure self. 

Sawamura pouted, and drew the post-it closer to him. "I like working the register at this time. Besides, I can get some time to reflect, when you're not bothering me that is."

"I'm pretty sure drawing me being mauled by tigers doesn't count as reflection, Bakamura."

"Don't forget the lions, you heartless bastard."

He saw Miyuki smirk, and Sawamura gripped the pen harder, drawing the fangs on the big cats to be longer and as sharp looking as possible. That smirk made Sawamura want to punch holes into walls, and was only stopped by the image of a disappointed Haruichi. That wasn't something he wanted or needed to see in his lifetime. 

"Well, I'm gonna go over and tend to the gloves now, wanna give me some tips before so I don't ruin your image of gloves on a shelf, Bakamura?" Miyuki grinned, eyes daring Sawamura to yell back. 

Sawamura didn't know the limits of his glare, but if he glared any harder, his eyes would've burned holes in the man's chest. So Sawamura tried harder. When that failed, and after Miyuki's fit of laughter for about five minutes, Sawamura wordlessly peeled the post-it he had been drawing on off, and handed the once yellow paper to Miyuki. 

The brunette took it with his signature smirk that made Sawamura violent towards walls, and took a look at the gruesome picture. After a minute of silence, Miyuki spoke.

"Bakamura, the fact that you just drew me being mauled by both tigers and lions as a stick figure is nice and all, but what does this have to do with gloves?"

Sawamura threw the pen as hard as could at the megane bastard. 

~~~~~~~~  
Sawamura let out a sigh of relief as he watched the clock tick closer to the end of his grueling shift. He loved working the register, even if it felt a bit too hectic after slower hours. 

While the shop was closing soon, his boss, 'Coach' Kataoka had told the employees to stay after the shop was empty of customers. As he was holding an employee meeting after dark, this could only mean one thing, and one thing only. 

He would be announcing the employee of the month. 

It was a day that Sawamura was always excited for, seeing as how he had wanted to be recognized as a model and prized employee at the shop. Also, he wanted it to be him that ended Miyuki's monthly reign. 

Since working at the shop, Miyuki has effortlessly won the employee of the month prestige, and he all he does puts equipment in the wrong way and makes Sawamura argue over trivial things like bathroom soap (lemon-mint scented soap is not hipster and smells like everything that is good) or even the fucking counters. He's also the worst with customers, by being so blunt and straightforward they just leave. He just doesn't understand the Boss's choice for every month that Miyuki is chosen. 

Sawamura glanced at the clock, at hopped off his station, heading off to change into more comfortable clothes. It was something nice to look foreword to, especially if he won employee of the month this year.

He changed quickly into a pair of long black sweatpants and a white hoodie, feeling the relief of not having to wear a sweaty uniform for the rest of the night. He managed to give himself a mental pep, and exited out of the changing rooms in the back. He began so chant oshi oshi under his breath, hoping that he would wipe the smirk off of Miyuki Kazuya's pretty face. 

He entered the break room, not wanting to spoil the tired peace between everyone, something he had done one too many times before. 

When he took his spot next to Haruichi and Furuya, he began to feel his nerves creep up on him. What if it didn't go to Miyuki or Sawamura, but someone else? What if it went to Furuya? No, he was gonna be the one to break the pretty boys streak, and it would end tonight! 

~~~~~~~~  
Sawamura was practically shaking with excitement when the Boss stepped into the room, his presence making the quiet chatter in the room die down to silence. 

A chill was felt as he sat down, sunglasses showing no signs of emotions in his eyes. Sawamura glanced once more around the room to, and began to grip his hands tightly together. 

"As you know," Boss began "We are here to discuss the employee that has shown great care and responsibility to make this environment pleasant and...interesting, to say the least."

He spoke with such an even and gruff tone, making Sawamura grip his hands tighter, leaving a slight mark with his nails.

"While all of you show great and unique qualities, I believe that out of everyone here, Furuya has proven himself worthy of employee of the month. Everyone else, you are dismissed." 

Sawamura stared at his hands in shock, ignoring the happy and relaxed aura coming from the black-haired man next to him. 

He cracked a smile, and turned towards Furuya. 

"C-congratulations on winning." He managed to say. Furuya nodded, and Sawamura rose from his seat, and padded slowly to the front. He needed to get home now. He needed to get away before Miyuki could catch up to him and-

"Oi, Bakamura."

Sawamura froze. Truthfully, he didn't really want to deal with Miyuki. The bastard was probably proud of Furuya for ruining Sawamura chance at beating him and ending his perfec-

"Do you wanna walk home together?" 

Sawamura whipped his head around to see Miyuki standing behind him with a smile on his face. It wasn't his infamous smirk, or a plastered grin for the customers, no. It was a genuine smile, a genuine Miyuki that was asking to walk home together. 

He blushed at the thought. Why was Miyuki showing that to Sawamura now? He couldn't even be pissed anymore at the brunette, and it made him want to scream. Deciding that he had nothing to lose he agreed. 

"Sure, Bakazuya." Sawamura smiled back.

~~~~~~~~  
They exited the store quietly, and began to head to their respective homes. 

"I didn't know that you walk the same direction as me. I thought you lived on the other side." Sawamura said. 

"Hmmmmm. I did live in the other direction for a few years in a shitty 2 person apartment. I moved here when I found the chance." He replied. 

"Mm. I just have never seen you walk this way before."

"You're pretty much always the last one to leave the shop Bakamura. I leave before you. That's all."

Sawamura threw a quick glare at the older man, before looking ahead once more. 

"You seemed hellbent on getting employee of the month there, Bakamura. I'm just surprised that you didn't react more to Furuya getting it this time."

Sawamura stopped walking then, clenching his fists, trying to calm his shaking body. Of course he had to bring up the damn thing and rub it in his face that he didn't win it. The bastard. 

"I just wanted to beat you, and prove that I had a least something to hold against you! You piss me off so much and you don't even know it!"  
Sawamura began, tears threatening to drop at any second. 

He didn't see Miyuki, since his head was looking down, but he knew the brunette had stopped walking, and was listening to him, though his back was turned. 

"It's like, whenever you get close to me, or touch me I want more, and my heart races whenever you whisper something stupid to me that makes me want to punch a wall, or hell, even you! I know what it is, and it's embarrassing to say but I like you. Even when you act like a bastard and tease me, I still like you! To beat you, and to have my face next to yours in that wall would've made me.....happy."

Sawamura was crying now, sobs coming out in loud hiccups and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop them from coming. He didn't want to cry in front of Miyuki but, there wasn't much of a choice now. 

In the midst of his sobs, he didn't hear the footsteps inch closer to him, so he wasn't prepared to be swept up in a tight and warm hug. 

"M-miyuki......" Sawamura whispered burying his head into Miyuki's shoulder for comfort.

Then he heard Miyuki laugh. It wasn't condescending or one of his 'I am better than you peasant now bow' laughs either. It was a pure, unfiltered noise of Miyuki being happy. 

"You really are stupid. I like you too, even when you are the biggest idiot in the planet who thinks that seeing their face next to mine is romantic."

Sawamura clutched Miyuki closer to him, not knowing what else to do in the onslaught of emotions he felt in the moment. 

"Really now, I can't believe I like you too, the idiot cashier who's just too cute not to tease, and makes my day a little better." Miyuki was practically radiating with happiness, and Sawamura could say the same. 

Pulling himself from Miyuki's shoulder, he tilted his head up, his warm, golden eyes meeting Miyuki's cool, hazel eyes, hidden away behind the frames of his glasses. 

K-kazuya, please don't be lying to me." He whispered, the words ghosting over Miyuki's warm lips. They were inching closer now, until Miyuki responded with a kiss. It wasn't explosive, but it was smooth and languid and filled with promise and truth. 

When Miyuki pulled away, Sawamura was left in a daze, a hazy beautiful daze that made him giggle, blush spreading even more. 

"I hope that was a good enough answer, Eijun. I couldn't lie about this." He heard Miyuki say, the sincerity in his voice making Sawamura's heart beat faster, and the blush on him turn a deeper shade of red. 

"Yeah." Sawamura breathed before dissolving into another for of giggles. 

"You really are too cute." Miyuki murmured, sealing their lips in another kiss, only this one proved to be more passionate. 

Miyuki managed to slip his tongue into Sawamura's mouth, savoring the flavor that was him. Tentatively, Sawamura licked into Miyuki's mouth, tasting the caffeine of his bitter coffee and taste that Sawamura could only describe as Miyuki. 

He felt Miyuki's hands travel down to grab his hips, deepening the kiss as Sawamura get out a soft moan. Miyuki broke the kiss then, and when Sawamura looked at him, all he could see was pure want radiating off of the brunette. 

"Eijun...." Miyuki growled against his ear. "I want you to come over tonight." 

Sawamura shuddered. He nodded, not trusting his own voice, and the blush on his face spreading. 

He felt Miyuki's warm embrace leave his fir a second, and he shivered, before Miyuki grabbed his hand and continued walking home.

In the end he may not have won as an employee, but as Sawamura, he thinks he won something.  
~~~~~~  
OMAKE:

The next day, Sawamura limped into the shop with a sleep-ridden expression in his face. Miyuki strode in next to him, patting him on the back and giving him a smile that was just sharp enough to be a smirk as well. 

Sawamura considered this to be his smile, one that only he got to see in these brief moments of serenity. 

As soon as Kuramochi sprang at Sawamura to hold him in the Twisting Cobra though, Sawamura knew there wouldn't be much serenity today at all. 

Not that he minded.


End file.
